


A Few Choice Words

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: So, does Rose Tico swear do you think? If so under what circumstances. If not, what does she do when frustrated?





	A Few Choice Words

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: Swearing, alone time, sharing space

It’s hard to find time to be alone when the last remnants of the Resistance are crammed together on a freighter that is older than most of them have drawn breath. There’s so few of them, and yet they still manage to come to an unspoken agreement about the ships few nooks and crannies, where a person can stare off into space or cry themselves into a headache without being disturbed. 

Finn finds one such place among the containers from what he supposes were Han’s last job. Or more likely, they belonged to whoever abandoned the ship on Jakku. He didn’t really care. He just wanted to be where no one was going to come looking for him. 

He froze as he rounded the corner to his usual spot. Rose was already slumped there, a tangle of wires in her lap, and when she looked up at him, he could see that her eyes were red rimmed. They stared at each other for a moment before Rose gave a single nod; permission for him to sit so they could be alone together. Finn slumped down beside her, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. He was content to just stare at the container opposite them, imagining that time enough would pass that he could see the rust progress along its bottom edge. Blinks became an eternity as he slowly zoned out from all the pressures weighing down on him. 

" _Shebs._ "

The word is uttered so quietly that it takes a moment to filter into Finn’s brain. He slowly draws his head up, frowning when the silence is broken again. 

“ _Sithspit._ ”

Finn’s eyes widen as he slowly turns to look at Rose. Sure, the girl had fighting spirit, but he wouldn’t have thought- 

Before he can turn fully, Rose’s head snaps up and meets his gaze with a look of such unbridled fury, her knuckles pale as she clenches her hands around whatever aspect of her project has gone wrong. Finn’s head snaps back around, and he stares rigid at the container wall, though he can still feel the heat of Rose’s glare. After a few moments, he can feel her turning away and he breathes out as quietly as he can get away with. That was clos-

“Oh for kriff’s sake!”

Break time or not, Finn is up and out of the hidden space before his mind has time to catch up with his feet. Rose needs it more than he does right now.


End file.
